Growing Up
by CoffieRaptorWriter08
Summary: Alone and homeless after his father’s death, young Gary Goodspeed has been surviving on the streets. But when the neighborhood scumbags injure the kid, he is rescued by a young Ventrexian. Little did they know, this was the beginning of something...
1. Ch. 1 : The Meeting

The streets were even gloomier than usual tonight.

Probably due to the rain that has gone on without end for nearly two weeks now. Almost all of the residents living there were trying to stay out of this seemingly never-ending rain.

...ALMOST all of them...

In a dark alley, there was a blonde, human child, rummaging through the dumpsters in hopes of finding something to eat that night...

This was nothing new to the boy. This was pretty much the only way he could get anything to eat in this hellhole. He's been to this specific alley many times before, they always throw out leftovers. It's just a matter of how much they do...

However, tonight was beginning to look like another failed night. He couldn't find anything really worthwhile. The child sighed, sniffling a bit before checking one last time. He wouldn't have long before-

"HEY!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YA, YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" The boy yelps in fear, before falling off of the dumpster and onto the concrete. He looks up at the alien. "STOP DIGGING THROUGH MY TRASH YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" The human scrambles to his feet before running out of the alley terrified. "AND NEXT TIME I CATCH YOU YOUR DEAD KID!! YOU HEAR ME?!?"

After another hour, the child was giving in for the night. Looked like it was gonna be another long, and hungry night...

He was making his way down a small, abandoned alley. Otherwise known as his 'home', and... well... he supposed it COULD be worse.

At least he's a little safer here, in his rotting cardboard box for a bedroom. The boy crawled into it, his hands and knees getting soaked by the rain water that was absorbed by his 'shelter'.

He curls himself up in hopes of staying a little warmer, to no avail. And there was no way in hell he could get to sleep with his stomach reminding him very loudly that he hadn't eaten in days. Nevertheless, he closes his eyes. Hoping his pure exhaustion would force him to sleep...

"Well well well..."

The child awoke when he was grabbed by the collar of his torn shirt. The one grabbing him was a taller, alien teen. They smirked as they held him over the ground. "Look who it is fellas..!" his two partners stare at the human. "Hahah. Hey 'BugBoy'!" One of them teased.

"ᴺⁿᵒᵗ ᵗᵒᵈᵃʸ ᵍᵘʸˢ... ᵖᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ..." the child said with his hoarse voice, trembling from cold and fear. "Pff. Come on, kid..! We haven't seen your sorry ass for a while..! We want to have our fun..!" The leader laughed in his face. The boy whimpered as tears began to form. "Aww. Is the widdle baby gonna cry???" One of them laughed.

The leader scoffed before throwing the child to the hard ground, who groaned as he hit the concrete. He tried to crawl away, but the leader stomped onto his back to pin him down. He yelped in pain again.

"Oh no! Don't think your gettin away THAT easy, 'BugBoy'!" He hissed, the child began whimpering again. This was also nothing new to him...

"It's probably times like 'this' that you wish your Daddy was still around. Huh..?" That did it. The blonde couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He began to cry softly. "Yeah..! A crybaby like you REALLY needs their Daddy in a place like this..!" He leaned down towards the boy's ear.

"But... Daddy's not here anymore... he's DEAD..!" the boy whimpered as he said that. "So now... You're all alone kid... Daddy's not here to protect you... so we can do things. like. THIS..!" with that, he stomped onto the boy's right arm.

The blonde screamed in pain as a sickening 'CRACK' echoed off the brick walls. The alien smirked at his act as he continued to crush the human's arm. The boy continued screaming and crying in agony as he did this. The other teens watched laughing.

When the leader finally lifted off the boy's arm, he rolled onto his left side as he continued sobbing. "Heh... I think he wants some more, Dylan..!" One laughed, their leader smirked at them before he neared the child again. "Let's get this over with you little shit..."

"HEY!!!"

The three froze as the angry yell echoed off the walls, they looked up, seeing the silhouette of a slightly younger Ventrexian.

"Leave him alone, Dylan..!" they growled,"And what are YOU gonna do about it, Avocato?" Dylan scoffed, "Yeah! We told you to stay out of our way!" Said another. The Ventrexian growled at them, "I said. Leave. Him. Alone..!"

"Diva's right, Avocato. When we kicked your ass out of our gang we said 'Don't show your face to us, or else...' but it figures... you stupid Ventrexians never liste- AUGH!"

He was cut off by getting a hard punch to the face. As he stumbled back, the human whimpered a bit in pain. The Ventrexian stood between him and the aliens. Dylan wiped the blood off of his nose from the punch, only to have it bleed out diagnose "AVOCATO WHAT THE HELL?!"

The Ventrexian gave a death stare, Dylan groaned in aggravation. "Alright! Alright! Let's get outta here fellas... We had enough fun today anyway..." they began to stomp out of the alley. The Ventrexian's gaze was glued to them the whole time.

"This isn't over Avocato! Far from it!"

"I count on it, Dylan..."

The Ventrexian's ear peeks up at a pain-filled cry, he turns to the human. He winces at the sight before him. "Hey... Hey bud..?" The child opens his eyes slightly, looking up at the other. His vision was blurry from hitting his head on the concrete. "Listen... I'm gonna help you... okay..?" The child looked at him before yelping as another stabbing pain hit him.

"Hey-hey! It's okay..! It's gonna be okay bud..! I can help you..!" The child didn't look up again, he only laid there with his face scrunched in pain as he cried. "Okay... I'll get you out of here." They began to pick him up, only to have the boy try to get away. Resulting in him moving his arm and yelping again.

"Hey..! It's okay-it's okay..! Don't move that arm, you'll just hurt it more." The child whimpered as he looked at him, the Ventrexian slowly neared him again. "Come on Buddy... I'm just trying to help you..! I'm just gonna take you to my place and I'll get you fixed up... you can trust me..." he slowly lifted his paw towards the child's face. The boy looked at him, trembling from cold, pain, and fear. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you..."

Finally, the kid gave in and pressed his head into the other's paw. The Ventrexian smiled, "Alright Buddy... Let's get outta here..." he gently lifted him into his arms, who winced a bit from his arm again.

The Ventrexian slowly stood up and began to walk out of the alley. The boy sniffled and nestled into the other's chest. The other smiled at this, but it faded away when he realized how warm he was.

"Have you not been feeling well lately, Bud..?" The child shook his head slightly, still nestled into his chest. He sighed, his ears drooping a bit.

'Poor guy...'

He kept walking, desperate to get the human out of this godforsaken rain.


	2. Ch 2 Trust Me

The child opened his blue eyes slowly, groaning. He slowly sits up, realizing that he wasn't in his little alley anymore...

It was a rundown apartment, it was a mess and looked to be abandoned. If so... hen how did he-

"Hey Bud..!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, he turned to its direction to see the Ventrexian from before standing in the doorway. "It's okay..! It's just me." They said softly, before slowly approaching. "How you feeling..? Ya'know... apart from your probably numb arm..." the child was quiet, only looking at the slightly older other.

The Ventrexian knelt down next to the couch the boy rested on, so he was at eye level with him. The child still looked scared, of course, he WAS just a kid and he's gone through all of this pain, and what happens? A stranger saves him and takes him somewhere else. So... yeah, he's scared.

"Look kiddo... I told you already, I promise I'm not gonna hurt you... I'm trying to help you out... Okay..?" He could still see the fear in the child's eyes. "I know we had a bit of a... odd introduction. So, let's start over. The name's Avocato." They said with a small smile. "I uh... don't expect 'BugBoy' to be your real name, hm..?"

The child was quiet, only looking at him with his scared eyes.

"ᴹᵐʸ ⁿᵃᵐᵉ ᶦˢ ᴳᴳᵃʳʸ..." he finally said with his shaken little voice.

Avocato smiles, "Alright Gary... I looked at your arm some, and- that asshole really did a number on it. I've fixed it up as good as I can, it's not much, but... better than nothing."

Gary looked down at his right arm, it was in a makeshift sling, made out of part of an empty trash bag, staying together with a tight knot on the handles. "I'm sorry I can't do more. It's all I can do with what I have."

"D-do you live here..?" he asked, the Ventrexian nods. "It's rough... but it's all I've got left..." he sighed, before looking back at the human.

"So Gare, you live around here?" the boy looked away before shaking his head. "So you live far away?" He shakes his head again. "Well- you live either near or far. What else would you mean by-" he stopped, as it finally hit him...

Avocato watched as tears began to form around the child's eyes again. The Ventrexian's ears drooped in guilt, feeling bad for bringing this up. "So... Guess I'm not the only kid on my own out here, huh..?"

The human looked back at him, a small smile forming. "Guess so. Heh-" He said quietly before getting cut off by his heave-like coughing. Avocato began to rub the boy's back gently. "Hey hey... it's alright Bud... your alright..."

After a minute, his coughing eases. "S sorry... That usually happens... it's all that stupid garbage I have to eat..." Avocato sighs, continuing to rub his back. "You've had to dig through the trash for food too, huh..?" Gary nods.

"Well... I know it's not much, but... Your welcome to hang around with me." Gary looked at the Ventrexian in disbelief. "W why are you helping me..?" Avocato looked at the human, before answering.

"Because I know what it feels like... Having no one to be there for you... the world is against you... and I don't want you to go through that anymore. I want to be there for you." As he said this, he saw the other child's eyes well up with tears. "Ah shit- Gare I didn't mean to make you cry again I-"

He was cut off by the human grabbing him with his good arm, pulling him into a 'hug'. Avocato stood there shocked, "Thank you..! Thank you so m much..!"

The Ventrexian smiles before hugging the boy back.


	3. Ch 3 Food

Gary opened his eyes slowly, yawning and stretching his good arm. He looked around his new 'home', noticing something was missing...

"Avocato?"

The Ventrexian had been out all morning, he was out on another hunt for what they called 'a meal'. He hadn't had much luck lately either, but now... he really needed to find something... it wasn't just him eating now.

His ear perked up as he heard the sound he was hoping for... someone throwing some trash out. He looked in the direction of the noise, spotting the alien throwing it out before going back inside.

The young Ventrexian smiles before making his way towards it. Making sure to be stealthy Incase they came back. Just as he was about to approach, he heard a commotion from inside the building. He froze before hiding around the corner again.

The Ventrexian waited in fear of them coming back, but at the same time- hoping they would come back with more... He knew this place was only open in morning hours, so he figured he would wait until they left before going for it.

Avocato waited there for another hour... His stomach reminding him that he hadn't eaten in days either...

Finally, the building's lights went out as the staff left for the day. Avocato sighed in relief as he rushed towards the dumpsters.

He dug through them desperately, he had to find something for them to eat... otherwise...

After a 20 minute search, Avocato finally struck gold... It was a small bag of leftovers, but he would take anything at this point. He pulled it out, sighing in relief, 'Alright... Gotta get back to Gare with this.'

A loud sound of a door slamming open made him go cold. He turned to see another alien staring at him looking pissed, and the worst part.

He had a knife.

"Ha! I told them there were some kids getting in our trash..! But did they listen?! No. Nobody ever listens to me!" Avocato hissed as he rushed past him, his cargo held tightly in his hands. "I better not catch you here again kid! Or your gonna pay!"

Gary sat there, glancing around the place. "Heh... 'not much' this is waaaay better then my stupid little box..!" He said to himself, smiling a bit. His smile disappeared as his stomach growled loudly at him. "Ugh... shut up already..! I know I haven't eaten in days, okay? You don't gotta remind me..!"

He jumped as he heard footsteps approaching, calming down when he saw who it was. "Your back..!" It was Avocato.

"Morning. I got uh... 'food'." Gary's eyes went big hearing this. "You did..?!" He asked with a smile. Avocato nodded, and brought his catch over.

A half hour later, the two are huddled up on the couch, their stomachs no longer complaining of hunger, only what was given to them. Gary was in the other's arms, both of their eyes shut, but neither were asleep- though they were fighting it.

"That will hopefully keep us goin for another while, huh Gare..?" The Ventrexian said softly to the human, the boy nodded. "I'm just glad I finally got to eat again... I've been so hungry for days..." Avocato pet the boy's hair gently, "Me too Bud."

It wasn't long before the two finally gave in to their tiredness, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Ch 4 : Past

Avocato opened his eyes, yawning softly. He looked down at the human in his arms. "Gare..? You awake yet..?"

"Mhm..." Avocato smiles, "Sleep good?" Gary nodded, "That garbage is starting to get to me though... ugh..." he moaned. "Yeah... But it was that or nothing, Bud."

"I know... I just always get sick after it..." Gary mumbled, "It didn't used to be this way... I used to be able to have a REAL meal, and- ya'know... not want to puke it back up later." Avocato snickered, "Yeah..? You had a thing going before..?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah... I had a home... a Mom and Dad... it was good... but..." he paused, struggling to go back on it. (And keep down his brunch)

"...my Dad was in the Infinity Guard. So, he was the coolest..!" Gary said with a smile. "Then... one day he had this one mission... I asked if I could go with him- but as usual he told me he had to do it alone. And he did..." his smile disappeared as tears formed in its place. "I was watching him take off... something just didn't feel right... and then... then..."

That did it. Gary just broke down there, crying and coughing into his knees. Avocato wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his paw rubbing the boy's left arm gently. "Shh... it's alright Bud..."

"...then the ship exploded..." he managed to whimper out between coughs, Avocato pulled him towards him. "Shh... shh... It's okay, it's okay..."

They were like this for a good few minutes, before the boy had quieted down. Avocato kept holding him though. "T that was almost a month ago..."

Avocato sighed, "So you were out in that rain the past two weeks?" Gary nods with a little sniffle. "Well... No wonder you were so warm last night when I found you." Speaking of, he needed to see how that was.

He raised his paw to the boy's cheek, afterwards frowning slightly, "Still warm..." Gary curled up against him closing his eyes again. Avocato sighed as he held the other close, this poor kid... first he looses his parents, then he's alone in the streets for a month, and now he's sick with a broken arm and eating trash for food...

"So what about you..?" Avocato snapped out of it at the question. Sighing before responding. "Abusive parents, kicked me out, been on my own for the past few years. The end." Gary looked up at him in shock, afterwards hugging him slightly.

"Your not alone anymore, Avocato."

The Ventrexian looks down at him, smiling a little before hugging him back.

"Neither are you, Gare Bear..."


	5. Ch 5 Under the Weather

Avocato woke up to the sound of coughing, very hard coughing.

He jumped up and looked around, realizing that Gary wasn't there. He followed the sound of the coughing as it lead to the bathroom.

That's where he found him.

The human was clinging onto the rusty toilet as he coughed heavily into it, and even though the water in it always looked gross, Avocato could tell that Gary had definitely been throwing up.

"Oh Gare..." he sighed as he knelt next to the other. "A Avo cato...?" he said in a raspy voice, looking over at him.

The human's stomach churned before he heaved into the toilet again. Avocato just rubbed his back gently as this played out. "It's alright Bud... it's okay, just let it out..." this continued for a few minutes before Gary's heaves finally passed.

"That it Gare..?" the human nods weakly. Avocato gently picks him up and brings him back to the couch. He gently puts his paw on the boy's head, he gasped when he felt it. "Holy shit Gare, your burning up..!" Gary just looks at him weakly and whimpers.

Avocato didn't know what to do. This wasn't gonna be like how he got their 'food' he can't just go out and find something for Gary. But... what the hell else COULD he do?

"Okay GareBear. I'm gonna see if I can find something to help you feel better. Okay..?" Gary barely nods as he lays there panting softly. "Oh, uh... here." The Ventrexian pulled the trash bag from yesterday over to him. "In case you uh... feel sick again. Okay..?" Another nod.

Avocato bolted out of the apartment.

The Ventrexian rushes down the street desperately, he knew there was a pharmacy somewhere nearby. Hopefully he could have a miracle happen and he would find something that could help Gary and get away with it.

After a bit of a walk, he finally reaches it.

'Damn... their open... so much for sneaking in...' He sighed, this was gonna make this so much harder...

"Hey Kid?"

Avocato jumped at the voice and spun around so fast. Seeing the alien who said that. She looked shocked when she saw how filthy he was. "Oh Sweetie... are you lost..?" Avocato backed away nervously. She knelt down onto her knees, trying to look less intimidating.

"Hey, it's okay Sweetheart... I won't hurt you..!" Avocato stopped backing up, looking at her, questioning whether or not he could trust her. "I promise Honey... I would never hurt a little one like you... ever..." Avocato began to approach her slowly.

She inches toward him, slowly reaching up. Avocato, now a foot away from her, stops nervously. She gently puts her hand onto his furry head, making him purr softly. "There we go... See..? You can trust me Hun..." he looked up at her.

"Now, what are you doing out in the rain, little one?" Avocato looked back at where he and Gary lived, sighing before responding. "I came out here because... my friend is really sick. And... we live in this old apartment so... we don't have anything. I went out to find something for him..." she was taken aback by this.

"Well... I'm a trained nurse. So... if you could show me where your poor friend is, I can help him feel better." Avocato thought about it for a moment... Could he really trust this woman...?

Back at the apartment, Gary had been there continuing to practically puke his guts out into the trash bag, letting out little whimpers in between heaves.

He is so delirious from the tiredness and fever that he doesn't even hear the footsteps approaching.

"Gary..? Gary, I'm back Bud..!" Gary only whimpers, Avocato rushed to his side and taking his shaking hand.

"ᴬᵛᵒᶜᵃᵗᵒ ˢʷᵉᵉᵗᶦᵉˀ" a quiet voice echoed from below. "Up here..!" Avocato replied, Gary looked up at him with a confused and scared look. "Hey, it's okay Gare, I found someone who's very nice and wants to help us...!"

With that she finally came up the stairs, and audibly gasped at the sight of the poor boy. "Oh... you poor baby...!" Gary began to panic and tried to scoot away, but he simply didn't have the strength to.

"Hey, Gary it's okay..! She's gonna help you. I promise..!" Avocato said holding him down by the shoulder. The alien slowly approached, careful not to scare the human.

When she finally got to his side, he looked up at her weakly, yet still scared. "Oh Sweetheart... look at you, you poor thing..." She sighed as she gently took the boy's hand. Avocato, still holding him on his shoulder, sighs sadly, "Please M'am... can't you help him..?"

She's sighs, "Of course I can Baby... I just need to get you both out of here and back to my place. Okay..?" Avocato nods and turns back to Gary. "Okay Buddy, we're gonna go with this lady okay..? She's gonna help you." Gary looks up, still scared.

"Sweetheart... It's going to be alright..! I'm just gonna bring you to my home, and I'll have you feeling better in no time..! You can trust me..." Gary whimpers and coughs before nodding weakly.

"Okay Baby... C'mere." She very gently lifts him up, and turns to the door. Avocato trailing behind her.

"Oh you poor thing... you burning up...!" Gary whimpers and nestled into her. The 3 continued making their way down and out of that rusted hellhole.

Gary lost consciousness quickly after they'd began walking.


	6. Ch 6 : Home

Gary mumbled as he slowly came to. He turned his head slowly, his muscles screaming at him. He didn't recognize the place at all.

"Hey..." the boy looked over, it was her again.

"It's Gary isn't it?" he nods, she kneels down next to him. "How you feeling Sweetheart..? Any better?" The human nods meekly, still unsure about her. "That's good Honey... You were in pretty rough shape when I saw you the other day."

Gary's eyes went wide, "The other day..?" The alien nods, "You've been out for almost two days. Your friend was so worried about you and-"

"-Avocato..! W where is he..?!" Gary said worriedly. "He's alright Honey. He's just asleep in my guest room. He's stayed up the past two nights by you... No matter how many times I told him to get some sleep, he wouldn't leave you. So when he finally passed out I put him to bed..."

Gary smiled at the thought, "So, other than getting you over that flu and food poisoning you had, I got that arm of yours in a cast. I hope it's comfortable enough, it's hard to tell when the owner is unconscious." she said with a little chuckle, that made Gary smile a bit. "Its comfy, M'am..."

"Leigh, Sweetheart." She responded, "Thank you, Leigh, M'am." she smiled, "So, I wasn't very surprised by your food poisoning after your friend told me what you two had to eat... you poor things..." she sighed, stroking the child's hair. "I didn't want to eat it... but I didn't have a choice."

"I know Sweetie... You don't have to live like that anymore... You two are gonna live here with me. Got it?" Gary looked at her with a smile, before hugging her. "Thank you, Leigh, M'am..!"

She smiled before hugging the child back, "Your welcome, Gary Sweetie..."

"Leigh?" A tired voice said from across the room. "In here Sweetie." Avocato walked into the living room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He froze when he saw Gary awake. "Gare..!" the Ventrexian rushed over and hugged the boy. "I thought you were never gonna snap out of it man..!" Leigh watched the two's reunion.

"Alright alright... You two should eat something, ya'know, that's MEANT to be eaten." she looked at Gary, "Do you think you can keep anything down yet Sweetie?" Gary thought about it, "Maybe..."

"Alright, I'll get you something that's light, and if you can keep that down and your still hungry, which I'm sure you will be, I can get you something else. Okay?" Gary nods. "Okay boys. I'll be back." With that, she ruffles both of their heads before leaving to the kitchen.

Avocato sat next to Gary on the couch. "I was worried about you man..." the boy looked at the Ventrexian, "I'm just glad your okay..." Gary smiled and leaned into the other. "You too..."

That night, the boys finally had a real meal. Gary was able to keep down the soup that was given to him, so he was able to eat something better after. After they ate, they were both out like lights. Both cuddled up in each other's arms.

That's what Leigh walked in on. It was pretty cute, the two boys snuggled up, finally safe... finally happy...

She gently draped a blanket over the two, who hardly stirred. They were definitely out for the night...

Leigh smiles before planting a kiss on each of their heads. They both smiled in their sleep as she did so. "Goodnight boys..." I


	7. Ch 7 In the Night

It had been a month since the boys moved in with Mrs. Leigh. Gary's arm was still healing, but it was getting better.

Other than that, the two had gotten their strength back, since they were able to have their three meals a day and a good sleep nearly every night.

NEARLY every night.

Even before all of this, Gary occasionally had very vivid nightmares of his parents, they're brutally killed in front of him and all he could do was watch until he woke up. Afterwards he would cry himself to sleep, or just stay up the rest of the night. But nowadays, if he has one, either Leigh will come and comfort him, or (more likely) Avocato will.

This would be another one of those nights.

Avocato was fast asleep on the left side of the bed, snoring softly. Gary however, was whimpering and fidgeting in his sleep.

After one last whimper, the boy leapt up with a gasp, panting. He looks over in the direction of his comforter, to see him in a deep sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake him tonight...

"Gary Sweetie..?" The human looks at the door to see Leigh standing there, "Oh... did I wake you..?" He asked shamefully. "No Sweetheart, I just had to use the restroom. I was on my way back to bed when I heard you." Gary frowned and looked down. "Did you have another nightmare, Sweetheart?" He nods with a sniffle. She walks up to his side of the bed and kneels down. He then hugs her, sniffling again.

"Aww... it's alright Honey... it's over now..." she said, gently rubbing his back. "Was it the same?" he nods, "It's okay... I know it's scary having lost your parents. But at least your not alone anymore." Gary nods, sniffling once more. "Are you Okay now, Sweetie?"

"Yeah... Sorry you had to be here for me..." Leigh sighs, "Oh come on Baby... I'll always come for you... and your boy friend..." Gary blushed a bit at how she worded that.

"Okay, let's try to get back to sleep now. Okay?" Gary nods as he gets comfortable again. Leigh smiles and plants a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Goodnight GareBear..." she turned and began to walk out of their bedroom, she froze when she heard the boy say something that warmed her heart...

"G'night Mom..."


	8. Ch 8 : Cookies

Gary and Avocato were sitting at the table finishing up their dinner, it seemed like Leigh didn't give them as much as usual...

She entered the room, "You done eating boys?" They nodded, she then set a glass jar onto the table. "You boys want some desert?" They both smiled at the thought. With that, Leigh opened up the jar and pulled out two cookies. "Here you are."

"Thanks Mom." She smiles as they thanked her. Alright boys, I gotta do the laundry. You two behave alright?" She said ruffling their hair as she headed off.

Avocato watched her go, afterwards turning to Gary. Who had taken a bite out of his cookie, "Mmm... Mom sure can make some mean cookies huh?" Avocato nodded, biting into his own. Gary finished off the second half of his in one bite. "Mmm... I could eat those all day..!" Avocato smirked, "You REALLY think you could down em all? Psh..." Gary gave an unamused look. "Uh, yeah?! Their delicious..!"

He glanced up to where she had hidden them, a smirk forming. "Gimme a hand." He said as Avocato gave an unamused look. "Dude... Mom won't be happy if we get one."

"Come on... We're not getting ONE. We're getting them all..!" Avocato sighed, "Well, that makes it all okay..." he said sarcastically.

After their little exchange, they had managed to get them down and under the table. "Ha..! Now then. You'll see how I can down em..!" At that, he began eating them.

A half hour later, Avocato had gotten tired of Gary's rambunctiousness, and went off to his room. Gary meanwhile, was laying on his back with his eyes shut, mumbling, an empty cookie jar a foot away from him.

"Gary..?" his eyes shot open, crap... He was in big trouble now... It was Leigh.

She kneeled down by the table, and looked underneath. Spotting little Gary with a very full tummy, along with the empty jar...

"Sweetie...?" She asked with a stern voice, Gary looked over in guilt, "hm...?" he mumbled nervously. "Did you eat ALL the cookies..?" Gary gave a nervous grin and shook his head, before his stomach growled loudly, making him stop and mumble, clutching it. Leigh sighed and shook her head, smiling a little.

"Okay Sweetheart, come on out..." she said softly, dragging the boy out from under the table. Afterwards, lifting him into her arms and bringing him to the couch. She sits down, and holds the human in her lap, who's mumbling. "Shh... it's okay Baby..." she shushed softly. Gary mumbled again, "Mmmhh... my tummy hurts..."

"Shh... I know Sweetie... I know..." she then began to gently rub the boy's stomach, who instantly relaxed in her arms. She chuckled, "Does that feel better Sweetie..?" Gary nods and nestled into her. She continued to do this until the boy had fallen asleep in her arms.


	9. Ch 9: Feelings

Avocato peeked into the living room, spotting Gary asleep on the couch. He rolls his eyes before making his way over and sitting next to him.

Gary hardly stirs as the Ventrexian gets comfortable. Avocato just watches the sleeping human. "Hey Sweetie." he turns to see Leigh in the doorway. "Hey, Mum." She kneels next to the two.

"So... 'someone' got into the cookies while I wasn't watching..." she said petting the human's hair, making him smile a bit. "Yeah... I told him not to..! Buuut he didn't listen... rascal..." Avocato sighed with a snicker.

"I came back and found him under the table. Poor fella had quite a stomach ache from all those cookies." she sighed, patting his belly gently. Gary smiled a little in his sleep. "Well. He had a point. You make the best cookies, Mum..!" Leigh smiles, "Mhm..." Gary mumbled in a tired voice.

"Hey GareBear... Does your tummy feel better?" Gary nods, "Good. You two ready for breakfast?" they both nod. "Alright, I'll whip up some pancakes for you two, then I'm off to work." she said, ruffling both of their hair before heading for the kitchen.

"Surprised your wanting breakfast already." Avocato chuckled, Gary looks over at him resting a hand on his stomach. "Heh... dunno how much I'll get to eat though..." Gary says awkwardly. "Well, more for me..!" Avocato replies, making Gary laugh.

Ten minutes later, the boys' breakfasts were ready and they were at the table eating. Leigh stood between the two. "Alright boys, I'm off to work. You two behave." She says kissing them both on the cheek. "And I better not come home to you next to an empty cookie jar again Gary..!" The human smiles awkwardly.

"Love you boys." She said heading off. "Bye Mum." "Bye Mom." It was just the two now.

Gary couldn't get what Mum had said the other night out of his head... about him and his- boy friend. Did she mean 'boyfriend'? Ugh it was killing him..!

As he ate his breakfast, he kept glancing over at the other... thinking about it...

After they had eaten, they'd migrated back to the couch. Avocato turned on the TV and Gary had sat next to him. He was very drowsy after eating, so he had begun to nod off on the other's shoulder. "Gare. Your on my shoulder man." He shot open his eyes, flushing in embarrassment. "S sorry..! Just a bit tired still..."

Avocato laughs softly, "Well, here." He wrapped his arms around the boy's sides and pulled him into his lap. Gary was blushing again. "Comfy?" After collecting himself, Gary nods. Avocato smiles before looking back to the TV.

Gary nodded of a little bit, he was tired, but now he was so overcome with... new feelings, that he couldn't fall asleep. Avocato could see it all.

He suddenly smirked, he knew exactly how to get him to sleep. He gently began rubbing his stomach, Gary tensed up for a second before melting into the other's arms. "Mhh... C'mon, that's not... fair..." he mumbled, beginning to fall asleep. Avocato was distracted from the show he was watching, instead he was watching Gary fall asleep from the therapy he was getting.

After a minute, he began to snore softly. Avocato smiled, questioning whether or not he should do what he was thinking... 'Oh- what the hell..? No ones watching.' he thought as he plants a little kiss on the human's forehead. Afterwards, looking back to his show.

...missing the smile Gary made in his sleep...


	10. Ch10 More Feelings

Leigh stood at the sink as she washed the dhere, humming to herself. She was just trying to have something to do while she waited for the boys to come home.

Since the two were stronger again, she felt comfortable with them going out for short errands. She knew that Gary would be safe with Avocato, she knew that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him-

She gets interrupted from her own thoughts by the door opening, they're home...

She turns the water off and goes to meet the children. "Hey boys-" she paused, noticing Gary hiding behind the Ventrexian. "GareBear? What's wrong Sweetie..?" Avocato sighs before whispering to the human. "Come on Gare... you gotta show her..." Leigh looks at the boys, still worried and confused.

Finally, Gary steps out from behind Avocato.

Leigh gasped softly...

Gary had a few scrapes along with quite the black eye...

"Oh Honey..! What happened..?!" she said as she knelt in front of the boy, resting her hand on his cheek. Avocato sighed in guilt, "It's all my fault Mum... I turned my back for one second and Dylan jumped him..." she sighed, looking over the Ventrexian. Noticing the scars he had too.

"Oh boys..." she said softly, gently stroking the human's head. "Okay... come on, let's get you two cleaned up."

~~~~

Twenty minutes later. The two were on the couch, snuggled up. Both of their scrapes patched up, and Gary's eye on ice. Leigh approaches them. "How you boys doing?"

"Alright..." Gary said softly with a sniffle. Leigh sighs, sitting between the two. "Dylan was the one who did that to your arm before, right GareBear?"

The boy nods, leaning into her side. She wrapped her arms around him gently. Avocato sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry Gare... it's my fault I didn't see him-"

He was cut off by the sudden contact on his paw, realizing Gary was now holding it. "Hey, it's okay... its not your fault man..."the human said to the Ventrexian comfortingly, who was looking at the boy with a blush hidden beneath his fur.

The young Ventrexian smirked as an idea came to his mind. He brought the human's hand up and gently kissed it, making him blush heavily. Leigh just watched this all unfold in her lap, laughing softly. "You two are adorable..."

They both look up at her grinning, Gary still red in the face a bit. They both got themselves comfortable and began to drift off to sleep...

...still holding each other's hands.


	11. Ch11 Confession

The two boys were snuggled up in their bed asleep, both of them curled up under the blanket comfortably, just sleeping peacefully...

well... Avocato WAS anyway, until an annoying shaking woke him up. "mmh... Gary..?" He turned to the human's side of the bed, his eyes widening when he sees the human tossing and turning violently in his sleep. "Gary?! Hey-"

"-NO LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" The child cried in his sleep, clearly he was having a hellova nightmare. "Hey, Gare- it's okay. Come on, wake up..!" the Ventrexian attempted again, shaking him.

" Please..! PLEASE..! STOP IT..!" Avocato grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him again. "Gary..! Come on snap out of it man..!"

Gary finally jumped awake with a gasp, panting afterwards. "Hey..! Hey. Hey hey,it's okay Gary..! It's okay..! I got you man..." Gary looked at him with fearful eyes, before lunging at him with a hug.

Avocato froze in shock by the suddenness of it, but he snapped out of it when he heard the boy's sobbing. "Hey... Gary it's okay. Your awake now... it's alright..." he said comfortingly as he wrapped his arms around the other.

It took a bit, but Gary finally calmed down a little. He looked up at the Ventrexian in his embrace. "Are you okay...?!" Avocato blinked in confusion. "Am 'I' Okay..? Gary-of course I am. Your the one I'm worried about..!" Gary pants softly, looking at him in horror. "B-but... he, h-h-hurt you...!" Avocato's ears pricked up as he realized...

"Oh... Oh Gary..." Said human looked up at him with glassy eyes, Avocato just stared at him in worry. "Gary... it's alright. I'm alright, your alright. Dylan didn't do anything to us cause it was all just a dream..." Gary just looked away, still holding back more tears.

Avocato sighed, giving in...

He pulled the boy into a kiss, a REAL kiss.

Gary yelped in surprise, his eyes going wide, only to shut gently as this unfolded. Avocato's left paw was on the back of his head, his right on his back. Gary had pretty much been brainwashed if everything that had just happened, now all he could think of was this. Right here. Right now.

In his head, Gary was absolutely LOOSING IT.

'oh my crap he's kissing me..! OH MY CRAP HE'S KISSING ME!!!' Physically, he was trying his best to keep it cool, though he was a bit twitchy, hopefully since he was twitchy all the time the Ventrexian wouldn't notice.

The two were like this for a solid minute. Neither wanting to pry away from this moment, though they eventually did at the same time. The human and Ventrexian both stare into each other's eyes, both wide and full of surprise and yet, so calm...

Gary tried breaking the silence. "I... You..." only to fail miserably...

Avocato blushed glancing away nervously. "I... um... I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." Gary widens his eyes in shock, "-YES YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Avocato looks at him, shocked that he'd raised his voice like that.

Gary blushes heavily, realizing he said that. "Uh... I- I didn't mean to... uh..." he stammers, a nervous wreck. "Gare, it-it's fine..! I just..."

Silence...

"I just did that cause... I love ya Gare..."

Somehow, Gary blushed even more. Was this really happening?!

"I-I..."

They stared into each other's eyes seemingly forever...

"I love you too..."

Avocato smiles, pulling the human in for a hug, who nestled into the other's chest lovingly.

Not a half an hour goes by, Leigh is just leaving the bathroom, passing by the boys' room.

Stopping to enjoy the adorable, snuggling duo in bed, fast asleep... safe in each other's arms...


	12. Ch12 (Not so) Secret

It was early in the morning, the sun had just began peeking through the window of the bedroom. The new day's sunlight peeking in onto the two forms asleep on their bed.

The Ventrexian was laying on his back, one arm shielding his eyes from the brightness seeping through the dark room, the other arm wrapped around the blonde human snuggled on top of him.

Gary was keeping himself close to Avocato as they'd slept, laying on his stomach with his arms around the Ventrexian, his face pressed into the other's fur, snoring softly. Avocato pulled the human closer to him gently, making the boy smile in his sleep.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping boys, Leigh was leaning in the doorway watching this. 'God, these two are adorable...' she thought, slowly approaching them both. She knelt down a bit, just confirming to herself that they were both asleep still, which they were.

It was an adorable sight to see...

She WAS going to wake them for breakfast before she left for work, but she figured today she would let them sleep in (even if Avocato would be annoyed that he did so.).

She gently kissed them both on their foreheads, making them smile in their sleep. "Love you boys." She whispered before leaving them to their slumber.

—————-

After setting out their meals and leaving the note of her absence, Leigh began to make her way to the door. She sighed, looking down the hall and seeing them still cuddled up in bed. With a small smile, she left the house quietly.

—————-

It wasn't until an hour later that Avocato began to stir awake, looking at Gary in his arms. 'Of course... your still asleep...' he thought as he chuckled at the human's adorable little snores.

The Ventrexian gently began licking the other's hair, making him giggle a little before opening his eyes and looking at him tiredly. "Mmmhhh... Morning Avocato..." Gary mumbled sleepily.

"Morning Gare..." He replied, licking the human's hair again. Gary smiles, loving the feeling.

"Guess we should go get breakfast from Mum, huh?" Gary nods, as Avocato sits up and gets out of bed with his arm around the human.

The two walked down the hall into the kitchen, looking around for Mum. "Mooom?? Moooom???" Gary called, as Avocato made his way to the table, having spotted the note...

'Morning boys, you two were sleeping so good I decided to let you sleep in (sorry Avocato, but you need a break from early mornings Hun...) I left your breakfasts out for you, hopefully their not cold by the time your up.

I'll be home late today, but it shouldn't be after dark.

Love you two. X.O. ~Mom'

Avocato sighed as he set the note down, "Avocato..? I can't find her..." Gary said approaching, Avocato looked over at him. "She left already, see?" He held up the note, the human read it briefly, a concerned frown appearing on his face...

"It's alright man... c'mon let's just eat."

Gary looked up from the paper, his expression unchanged, before he slowly made his way to his seat at the table.

The two had been there for about ten minutes now. Avocato, now finished, turned to Gary. "You done Gar-" he stopped when he noticed that the human had barely eaten, that look still on his face.

"Gary..? What's wrong?" The blonde looked at him, "Wha'do'ya' mean..?" The Ventrexian looked at him baffled, "'what do I mea-' Gare, you barely ate..! You ALWAYS eat all of your food..!" Gary just sighed, looking away again. Avocato was about to ask again before it hit him...

"Gary... don't worry about Mum. She'll be fine..! It's not like anything bad is gonna happen to her..!" Gary looked at him before sighing sadly again. "Gary, come on... you gotta eat." Gary blinked as he continued to just pick at his meal.

—————-

A few hours later, and the sun had begun to set...

Gary had positioned himself in front of the window all day, awaiting his 'Mom's' return...

He had fought through almost every distraction through that whole day and continued to sit there for hours. He never even finished his breakfast OR lunch. (And his stomach was hating him for it now)

Avocato had been trying everything to get him to move from the window, to no avail. At this point he figured he'd just sit with him...

"GareBear... your overreacting... Mum is gonna be fine... she's just gotta work over a bit... not forever..!"

Gary didn't look at him, only staring out into the darkening streets. Avocato was starting to get frustrated at this point...

He decided he'd had enough, as he grabbed the boy's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Gary. I don't know what the hell you keep thinking, but stop. Okay? -just stop. NOTHING is gonna happen to her. So STOP WORRYING SO DAMN MUCH..!" He said in a little too harsh of a tone. He realized this when he saw the other's expression change to a hint of fear.

Realizing he'd yelled at him, the Ventrexian loosened his grip on the human's shoulders. "I'm sorry Gare... you've just been freakin me out all day... I haven't been able to snap you out of it, and-"

The sudden faint jostling of the doorknob made them stop, they turned to watch the door open...

...and have Leigh walk in.

"Mum..!!" Gary said happily as he rushed towards her, hugging her. She winced a little from the sudden embrace, but afterwards wrapping an arm around the child. "H-hey GareBear..." Gary just hugged her for a moment before looking up at her with worried eyes. "Why were you gone so long Mum??" Leigh looked down at the boy, a look of confusion on her face. "I had to... work late... didn't I leave you a note..?" Gary nods, slightly tightening his grip on her. "Y-you did, but... I've been worried about you all day..!"

"Aww... you don't have to worry GareBear... I'm here now." She cooed, ruffling his hair gently.

Avocato stood in the doorway, watching this all unfold...

...taking note of the wounds Leigh bared...

—————

Thirty minutes later, Leigh and the boys were all on the couch. Gary, having finally eaten today, was already fast asleep with his head in Leigh's lap. So now, it was just her and the kit...

"-what happened to you Mum..?" Leigh perked her ears up at his sudden question. "Wh- what do you mean Kitten..?" Avocato flattened his ears a little in frustration, "Mum... your hurt. A lot. How do you not know..?!" She pinned her ears in nervousness, "it's nothing Kitten... you know I'm a soldier, so I come home with wounds all the time... I'm just usually better at hiding them from you two... heheh..."

Avocato just looked back down at her (new) scars, before gently leaning onto her side. She smiles softly, wrapping her arm around him gently. The Ventrexian looked down at the wounds along her arm, before sighing and closing his eyes, falling asleep shortly after...

Leigh smiles slightly before it faded, as she thought about how they knew about what she had been hiding now... she looked down at the sleeping human, beginning to pet his head gently.

It wasn't long before she too had fallen asleep...


	13. Ch13: Break In

It was a quiet Saturday morning... Leigh and the boys were just relaxing and enjoying the peace...

Avocato was sitting back on the couch, with Gary pressed against him gently, both their eyes shut, though they weren't asleep. Leigh smiles watching this, thinking to herself for the hundredth time, 'these two are so adorable...'

The boys eyes opened when the phone rang.

Leigh pricked an ear up at the sound, before she gets up and makes her way to answer it. The boys watched her walk to the next room where the phone was.

They sat there in silence trying to listen to what she was saying, whatever it was- it seemed to be serious...

"ᴬˡʳᶦᵍʰᵗ... ᴵ'ˡˡ ᵇᵉ ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ᴸᵒʳᵈ ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃⁿᵈᵉʳ ˢᶦʳ..."

With that, she hung up and turned back toward the living room, meeting the two kids sitting there in confusion and concern. "Sorry boys... that was my boss, he needs me there for an emergency. I'll only be gone a few hours." Avocato nods, "O-Of course Mum... we get it... right Gary?-" he was cut off by the human running to Leigh and hugging her.

"Oh GareBear... it's okay. I won't be gone long... Okay? I promise." Gary just looked up at her with glassy eyes, "Please stay Mum..! I... I don't have a good feeling about this..!" Leigh sighed before kneeling down to his level. "Sweetheart... it'll be okay..! I just have to go for an hour or two, Okay..? You two will be okay that long... you've been okay home alone for LONGER than that..!" Gary looked down nervously, before looking back up at her.

"I know Mum I just... I feel like something's gonna happen while your gone, and... and...-" he whimpered softly before hugging her tightly,

"-please don't go Mum! PLEASE!!"

"-Gary come on..!" Avocato said trying to pry him off of her, "Mum's gonna be fine..! Just let her go, and she'll be back before you know it..!" Gary just shook his head and continued to cling onto her. "Sweetie... everything will be okay. But I have to go now... okay..?" Gary sniffled, looking at her with teary eyes. She smiles warmly as she wiped a falling tear from the child's face. "I'll get here as soon as I can... Okay?"

Finally, Gary gave the slightest nod, sniffling again as Avocato put his arm around him. Leigh sighed before kissing them both on the head. "I'll see you boys after awhile..."

"Love you Mum." Avocato said back, Gary just stayed quiet. Leigh sighed before she went out the door, leaving them alone.

Gary instantly went back to his 'waiting window', he watched her make her way down their walkway and down the street until she was out of his view. Once she was gone, he just rested his chin on top of his crossed arms resting atop the windowsill.

Avocato looked at him, sighing before he approached him. Taking his seat next to him, the Ventrexian rested his paw gently on the boy's head. "Gare? What was all 'that' about?" Gary sighed before turning to him, "I... I don't know I just, I've had this really bad feeling today... I don't know why..! But it won't go away... and when Mum said she had to leave, it just blew up..." he stopped, "... something's gonna happen while she's gone Avocato."

The Ventrexian froze, feeling the slightest bit anxious about it, but he shook it off. "Gare... it'll be okay... How about we just watch a movie while she's gone? By the time it's over she'll probably be home..! Plus it'll take you mind off of... whatever 'this' is..."

Gary sighed, before nodding.

———

The boys were just finishing their movie, both of them laying across the couch. Avocato between Gary and the back of the couch. He thought that Gary had fallen asleep during the movie, but he never did... he was just deep in thought...

The two froze when they heard the doorknob jostling.

Gary, who normally would be at the door by now, laid there terrified. Avocato, equally as startled, peered out the window, looking in the direction of the porch. Gary did the same out of worry...

...only to go white in horror...

...it was him... the guy he used to steal food from...

He began hyperventilating, THIS was why he had that feeling... he knew something was gonna happen..! He KNEW IT..!

"-GARY! CALM DOWN MAN!" Avocato whispered at him, "Come on, follow me..!" With that, the Ventrexian pulled the human off the sofa and rushed with him to a nearby closet, pulling him in with him before he closed the door tightly.

Avocato inhaled nervously, freezing when he heard the human whimpering and crying softly, "Gary- Shh..! it'll be okay..!" He said pulling him close.

The loud crash of the door breaking made them both freeze. Avocato, keeping the other close, turned to him and mouthed, 'don't make a sound'

Gary nods, looking at him terrified. Both of them turning to the door when they see the shadow beneath it stop, as the alien turned towards the door, sniffing. "I smell you brats..! Show yourselves..!" They sat there frozen, hoping they wouldn't get caught... Gary turns and shoves his face into the other's chest in fear...

...the movement making the floor creak.

Avocato went cold... 'shit..!'

The alien looked toward the door again, growling menacingly. Avocato pulled the human closer. The alien peered through a crack in the door... spotting the children immediately.

"...there you are...!"

He ripped the door open viciously, as he turned back to the two he smirked, seeing the very familiar human... "Well well... look who we have here..." Gary whimpered in fear as he began to cry. "Guess I'll be having more fun than I thou-AUGH!!" He was cut off when the Ventrexian scratched his leg as he approached. He looked at the kit in anger, who stood between he and Gary protectively. "Why you little..!" He growled, nearing them again.

Avocato hissed at him, staying between the intruder and Gary. Who stepped closer and grabbed the kit by the neck, making him choke as he was lifted off the ground. "AVOCATO!!!"

"You stupid Ventrexians... your ALL the same... so dumb-" he chuckled before throwing the kit at the wall. hard.

Gary wanted to cry when he heard the Ventrexian's pain-filled scream, "...so weak-" he was cut off by the sudden pushing against him, looking down to see the human child attacking him, though it was a pointless effort. "Why do you care for him Brat..? He's a Ventrexian... don't you know they only coexist with others of THEIR kind?!?" Gary looked at him in disbelief, "-he doesn't even like you... he'll just dump you eventually..."

Gary looked back at Avocato, who lay curled up on the ground in pain. Gary was so distracted by the thought that he didn't realize, until it was too late, that he was being lifted off the ground. "It doesn't matter... your MINE now you little-AGH!!"

He was cut off by the sudden pain in his side, making him drop the blonde, who yelped as he hit the floor. The human was stunned for a moment before he turned and looked at the doorframe...

"Momma..!"

Leigh stood there menacingly, her blaster pointed right at the intruder. "You better get the hell out of here... NOW!!!"

He struggled to get to his feet, afterwards bolting for the door and running out of there. Leigh stood at the front door, her blaster still pointed at him. "And you BETTER NOT show your face here EVER AGAIN!! YOU HEAR ME?!?" All she got as a response was his distant scream of fear.

Leigh slammed the door shut, turning her attention to the human, making her way over to him. "Are you okay Sweetie?? Did he hurt y-" the sound of painful whimpering made her freeze. The alien turned to spot Avocato writhing in pain. "Kitten!?!" She rushed over to the whimpering kit, turning him towards her gently, only to have him Yelp in pain when she touched his left arm.

"-Hey, Shh... it's okay Kitten... you're gonna be okay..!" The Ventrexian looked up at her wincing. She gently lifted the kit off the floor and into her arms, Avocato, still whining from the pain, looked up at her with tearful eyes. "M...Mum, I'm fine..."

"Sweetheart. Don't. Okay? Your really hurt..." Avocato didn't argue, only nestling into her gently. Unbeknownst to the Kit... Gary was watching all of this...


	14. Ch14:Past and Present

It was late, Gary was laying in bed, unable to sleep.

He had too many thoughts flooding his mind, mainly he was worried about Avocato. Mum hadn't told him how he was doing, and all he heard was his occasional yells of pain from the living room, each time making Gary wince.

He felt so guilty for this happening to him... why did he ever think of going to that guy's dumpster over and over again? He knew that it was just making each visit more and more dangerous, and even though it's been months since he even had to do that- he still had the risk of him finding him again... which he did...

That was another thought...

how the hell did he find him...?"

"GareBear?"

He snapped out of it when he heard Leigh's soft voice. "You still awake Sweetheart?" He turned onto his right side, facing her. "Oh. You are up-"

"-how is he???"

She sighed, before approaching the child, "He's Okay Sweetheart... it was just a dislocated shoulder, plus some bruises... he'll be fine in a few days Baby..." Gary looked down before laying his head down again.

Leigh noticed the certain look on the child's face. "Sweetie? What's the matter??" Gary sighed, "...I'm fine Mum..." Leigh didn't believe that for a moment. She made her way over to him and sat next to him on the bed. "Sweetheart... I know that look... what's on your mind..?"

He was quiet for a minute before he gave in. "I just... I'm the reason that Avocato got hurt... and I feel terrible..." Leigh looked at him confused, "What do you mean 'it's your fault '? You didn't hurt him Sweetie, that guy did..." Gary sighed again, "I'm the reason that guy came here... he was just after me again..." This only made her more confused, "Why would you think he's after you Hun..?"

"Because..." he paused, not wanting to remember how he used to live...

"...because I used to steal food from him..."

Leigh's eyes widened, "Oh... Sweetheart why would you do something like that..?" Gary sniffled softly, hoping she wouldn't hear it. (of course, she did) "-it was the only way I could eat Mama..! I didn't WANT TO, I- I just..." she sighed before wrapping her arms around the child comfortingly. "Shh... it's okay... I understand... You had a very hard life before I found you two... but that's all over now-"

"-No it isn't Mama! He's still after us- no. He's after ME!! All because I was a stupid, desperate little twerp!!! I..." he yelled, getting cut off by his tears. "...I AM a pathetic waste of life..." he cried.

Leigh gasped softly as he said this, "Gary..! Don't you DARE say that about yourself...!" He kept crying softly, she lifted his chin up so he was looking at her, his face drenched in tears. "Sweetheart... you are NOT- 'a waste of life', you hear me...? Whoever made you think that is wrong. Okay? Don't you EVER say or think that about yourself again...! You hear me...??" Gary whimpers softly as she said this, "Who the hell made you think that...?!"

He sniffled, "it... it was... a lot of people I ran into... they would just keep telling me that..." he whimpered again. "Oh GareBear..." she sighed as she pulled him against her chest, putting her hand on his head gently, the other on his side...

"Remember... all of that is over now... your life is different... you're not alone anymore..."

Gary just cried... right there in her arms...

They were like this for about twenty minutes before Gary had just knocked himself out from the exhaustion of staying up so late...

Leigh sighed as she laid the blonde back down gently, and tucked him in... planting her 'every night kiss' on his head... "Goodnight Gary..."

She quietly left the room, walking down the hall and into the living room... where Avocato slept...

She sighed, approaching him and gently stroking his head, making him purr softly... before she made her way to her bedroom to finally sleep...


End file.
